


Spice

by DaisyChainz



Series: Unapologetic Smut [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Insomnia, M/M, Masturbation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Prostate Orgasm, The point is to roll over and go to sleep, consensual drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Kylo Ren shows up at Hux's door during his scheduled sleep time, with an unusual request for assistance.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Unapologetic Smut [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1290698
Comments: 18
Kudos: 110





	Spice

Hux almost ignored the door, but the chiming was insistent. Very insistent. Insistent enough that it could only be one person, and he knew from experience: ignoring him would do no good. 

Hux stalked from the bedroom to the door, slapping the control and growling "what is it you need Ren?" Because for this interruption, it had better be a true need. 

Ren stood in the hallway for a brief moment, mask blank to Hux's view. It almost made him wish he could read Ren's mind for a change. Almost. 

Then he was a sudden flurry of activity: pushing past Hux, inviting himself in, pacing the small space in front of the entry way. Finally he stood and faced Hux, but the leather of his gloves creaked noisily as he clenched and unclenched his fists. 

Hux closed the door and crossed his arms, waiting impatiently for Ren to actually communicate his reason for being there. 

"I have need of your assistance." Ren finally ground out. Even through the mask he sounded . . . Stressed. Hux raised his eyebrows and waited. There was a mechanical huff and Ren turned abruptly and paced away. He stopped and half-turned back towards Hux. "I need your help."

Still Hux waited. He needed a few more details, and he was willing to make Ren ask properly. He didn't know if Ren sensed his thoughts, but he finally made an exasperated sound, stomped back to Hux, and released the catches on his mask. 

"Great galaxies Ren." Hux exclaimed when the mask was removed. "When was the last time you slept?" He looked awful and Hux didn't attempt to hide his shock. His face was white, his eyes deeply bruised, and his hair even more of a mess than usual. 

"Four days ago." Even his voice sounded odd. He continued to fidget, passing his helmet from one palm to the other. 

"Is that really healthy?"

"The force sustains me."

"That wasn't what I asked. Why are you here, Ren."

"I often use the force to go without food or sleep, for days. Even beyond a week sometimes." Ren continued as if he hadn't spoken. "But," he looked beside Hux, not directly at him, "this search Master Snoke has me on . . ."

"For Skywalker."

"Yes. It's more intense than normal. Usually I can go four or five days and then return to sleeping with no difficulty."

Hux watched the way he shifted from one foot to the other, his hands still moving on his helmet, his eyes darting around him. "You're completely wired."

Ren's eyes shot to his, finally. "Yes. I can't make my mind stop. I can't even slow it down."

Hux regarded him, suddenly curious at Ren's vulnerability. "When it's longer than four or five days, what do you do?"

Fumbling with a hidden pocket, Ren produced a dark vial. He held it up for Hux to peer at, uncomprehending. "Spice." Ren finally supplied. 

Two red eyebrows shot up. "You do realize that Spice will do the exact opposite of calming your mind?"

"Yes." Said Ren irritably, palming the vial out of sight again. "That's the point. This is a special blend of Ap'lek's design. It's made to burn bright and hot. And fast."

"So you quickly reach exhaustion." Hux understood, suddenly. 

"Yes." He licked his lips. "There's enough here for us both."

"Why would I need to take it? If it's a sparring partner you seek, Phasma is the person you need." He smirked. "She could probably exhaust you without the Spice, special blend or not."

Ren paused, looking reluctant to continue. Finally he took a breath. "Because it works as an aphrodisiac."

"Oh." Breathed Hux, reaching complete understanding. "Oh, I see. Yet I still don't understand why you are here. Who would you normally uh, exhaust yourself with?"

"My Knights and I will often help each other through such issues. It can be done alone but I feel . . . Much More than usual. I am in need of a partner for this."

"Snoke sent the Knights on a mission, and we don't know when they'll be back."

Ren nodded tightly, still looking as though he could jump out of his skin at any moment. Hux pursed his lips and considered. 

Drugs were not something Hux overtly objected to. As an adult he preferred the regulated stims that came from the medbay. But at the academy he had been known to use various pills and shots to keep himself awake and alert enough to study, or march, or fight. He did not tend to take it recreationally, but only because he needed to maintain control of himself. In case of emergencies. 

"Fine." Hux turned towards his bedroom, sliding his robe off as he went. He stopped at the doorway and looked back at Ren. "Are you coming?"

Ren was gaping at him from where he stood in front of the counter, still for the first time. Hux had been preparing to take a sonic when Ren had interrupted him; he had been naked under his robe. Hux tossed the robe over the back of his couch. "Don't be wearing all that when you come in. And don't be long." He walked into the bedroom and climbed onto the bed. 

From the other room he could hear the mask hit the floor, followed by pieces of armor and one, two boots. Ren appearing in the doorway was preceded by a heavy shuffling. Much to Hux's disappointment, he was still wearing pants, though nothing else. "Did you forget something?" Hux asked pointedly. 

Without glancing down, Ren said "it's the only thing restraining me." He had the vial in his hands again. Hux watched as he stopped at the end of the bed and flipped the vial open. Even though his hands were shaking, Ren was able to tap a small amount of the Spice onto the side of his hand. Closing the vial and tossing it onto the bed, he snorted the Spice up one nostril. He sniffed deeply and tossed his head. 

Hux motioned to the vial, which had landed near him. "Must I?"

He could almost see Ren's eyes dilating, and if he had seemed restless before, he was positively vibrating. He shook his head as he climbed onto the bed. Hux couldn't help but feel his chest tighten as Ren crawled towards him, eyes set intently on his. He inserted himself between Hux's legs, reaching his hand out. He brushed the side of his hand across Hux's half-hard cock. He could actually feel the particles of Spice coming off of Ren's skin. His cock tingled and hardened almost immediately. "It is absorbed through the skin." His voice was gruff, rumbling through his chest.

"Kriff." Hux managed, feeling his heart rate pick up. He couldn't tell if it was the drugs or Ren's complete focus on him. "How is this not going to give you a stroke, or a heart attack?"

"It's no different from using the force and not sleeping for another few days. This will be over with faster." He picked up the vial again and tapped a small amount onto the pads of his first two fingers, rubbing his thumb over it so it didn't spill as he reached between Hux's legs. Using his thumb to guide his fingers between his ass cheeks, he massaged the Spice along Hux's rim. He didn't push inside, but he pressed enough to unfurl the muscle slightly. 

Hux gasped. His heart started to race as he watched Ren bring those same fingers to his lips, sucking the remaining particles off. Then he leaned forward, cupped Hux's head and kissed him. 

It was a hard kiss, Ren pushing his tongue in and devouring Hux's mouth. He could feel the drugs already hitting his bloodstream, the tingling spreading through his pelvis, his cock starting to ache with need. The sudden and intense desire for Ren to take his pants off and fuck him made his chest hurt. 

Hux grabbed Ren's pants and pulled him down and against him, whining into his mouth. The hand in his hair tightened, his scalp and mouth almost burning from the drug residue off Ren's fingers and tongue. It only served to make Hux more needy. His other hand joined the first, trying to get Ren out of his last bits of clothing. 

Ren pulled away, lust twisting his face as he breathed hard and looked at how quickly Hux had succumbed. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Lube. Or I'll be going in dry."

For an insane moment, Hux thought he didn't care. All he could think about was that his skin was crawling with the need for Ren to be fucking him, his cock chasing that needy ache in his ass. But he managed to come to himself enough to direct Ren to the drawer by the bed. 

Ren sloppily poured lube onto the same fingers he had used before. He smeared a little on Hux's ass, then was pushing both fingers in at once. It was fast, and it burned, but it didn't come close to scratching the itch Hux was experiencing. He laid back and moaned, concentrating. 

The Spice was carried inside him by the lube and Ren's fingers, making his insides extremely sensitive. He could feel each stroke intimately as Ren pressed further in. 

Then he found Hux's prostate. 

Normally, hitting his prostate over and over created a powerful, but gradual build to his orgasm. But as soon as Ren's fingers, and the Spice, touched it, Hux lit up. He moaned and arched his back as Ren stroked it a few times. He managed to open his eyes and Ren was crouched before him, huge black pupils intently watching him. Hux's own eyes rolled back in his head as his body gave an odd, orgasm-like pulse. Ren's eyes didn't leave him, and he didn't stop.

Suddenly, Hux's body seized and he felt as though he was coming harder than he ever had. It continued as Ren kept hitting his prostate, over and over, watching every twitch and taking in every groan. 

Finally, Hux was breathlessly pushing him away, planting his feet on Ren's shoulders. He looked down and realized it had been a dry orgasm. Between that and the drugs it was no wonder it was so intense. "Fuck me." He growled, body still aching for Ren's cock. 

Not bothering to wipe his fingers after abruptly removing them, Ren undid his pants and jerked them off. He threw some lube over himself, his own cock just as hard and angry and desperate as Hux's. He climbed back between Hux's legs and, with a loud groan from them both, pushed inside without pause. 

He hooked Hux's knees with his elbows and planted his palms on either side of his ribs--effectively folding Hux in half. "Fuck!" Yelled Hux, throwing his arms back. He felt split open for Ren, as he began driving his cock in and out relentlessly, grunting. He was shaking all over, and it still wasn't enough for Hux. He managed to pull his legs back further, spread them wider, let Ren fuck him more deeply. 

Ren had braced himself on his knees, but Hux kept sliding further up the bed. He finally reached above his head, laying his palms flat against the wall. He could feel the stretch in his wrists with every hard thrust from Ren.

It wasn't long before the thrusts became desperate, harder, with less rhythm. Hux's skin was tingling all over, as though Ren had rubbed Spice all over his body. He felt his own breathing quicken, his own body tense, as Ren neared his orgasm. 

Ren curled over Hux's chest, pushing his legs even wider as he growled out and came hard. He shuddered and thrust and Hux could feel his heat filling him. 

They lay gasping for just a moment, then Ren was sitting back on his heels, reaching for the vial again. "Ren." Hux said, eyeing him as he tapped more onto his hand. This time he licked it off. Tossing the vial aside, Ren locked eyes with him again as he lowered himself to take Hux in his mouth. 

It was hot and wet, and the Spice was still on his tongue. It spread quickly around his cock in Ren's saliva. It was a completely different feeling from the scant residue Ren had wiped there earlier. It tingled intensely, and surrounded and enclosed him as Ren's mouth moved over him. 

His tongue swirled, Hux swearing he could feel every ridge as it licked around him. Almost immediately he was gasping and writhing under Ren's ministrations. He moaned and begged for his fingers, even one, but Ren ignored him. Both hands were wrapped firmly around Hux's thighs, spreading him wide. 

Hux arched his back and grasped handfuls of thick black hair, crying out unintelligibly. Shudders wracked his body and he came, fully, into Ren's mouth. His skin felt alive, as though it would crawl off and leave him as he lay breathless and unable to move. 

Ren sat up quickly, grabbing the vial again. He was still hard. "Ren." Gasped Hux. "You're going to hurt yourself." He shook his head violently, emptying the rest of the Spice into his palm. He crushed it in his hand, then grabbed his cock and began stroking it. 

'Stroking' implied a level of calmness and control. As Hux watched he could clearly see Ren possessed neither of those things. Ren stared at him, eyes dilated black, mouth open. His hand was almost a blur. His eyes were drawn by the sight of his come that Hux could feel dripping out of him. He wondered if Ren was going to just jack off with the last of the Spice. He felt relieved after two orgasms, yet also disappointed as his own cock still lay hard across his belly. 

With a groan, Ren leaned forward on his free hand again, lining back up with Hux's leaking ass. He shoved back in unceremoniously, thrusting quickly again. Hux moaned and pressed his hands back against the wall.

After a few thrusts, Ren took Hux in hand, spreading the remaining Spice onto his cock. Hux gasped as the drug hit his system one last time; he watched Ren match the movement of his hand to the movement of his hips. Hux closed his eyes and threw back his head, skin singing, the need to come filling his entire consciousness. 

His world narrowed down to the feeling of Ren's hand on him, and his cock up his ass. The thrusts and strokes, the tingling of his skin and his prostate, the pleasure rolling and rippling through his entire being. 

He opened his eyes as Ren hissed "Hux" and froze in place, his whole body jerking as he came. His hand tightened, and the feel of him spilling again inside of him made Hux come again with a hoarse cry. 

Ren gave one last tremor and it was as though all the air left him. He leaned heavily on his extended arm, releasing Hux and slipping out of him, finally soft. He managed a semi-controlled tumble onto his side. Hux managed to turn his head enough to watch Ren's chest rise and fall, rapidly at first. Then his breathing slowed, became more regular. Hux realized, as he himself was drifting, that Ren was already asleep. 

Thinking distantly that he needed a shower, he needed to get dressed for bed, maybe something to drink, he needed . . . He couldn't fight his eyes drifting closed. He briefly wondered how long Ren would sleep, after having been awake for four stressful days, an entire vial of Spice, and frantic, yet fulfilling sex. 

Hux was asleep himself before he could formulate a guess.


End file.
